


come again?

by injunnings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: -Ish, But also, Coming In Pants, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dry Humping, Fuckboy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is a Little Shit, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Slight humiliation kink, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Teasing, also a tiny bit of, and maybe a tiny bit of hyung kink if you squint, anyway hbd jh and belated hbd dy I wish you a very pleasant fuck each other ♡, but I’m not really sure, but my brain also wants them to be in love, everything is very consensual uwu, lapslock, oh god this is sin, so idk u choose lol, thigh riding, this is probably cringe like everything I write but I tried, this kinda has fwb vibes to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunnings/pseuds/injunnings
Summary: doyoung has never tried to figure out how many times he can come in a row, but jaehyun can help with that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	come again?

**Author's Note:**

> eheheh I just made the worst pun in the universe... 
> 
> anyway I’m back and I’m here with an absolutely sinful excuse of a birthday gift for 2 of our february boys, so happy birthday jaehyun, happy belated birthday doyoung, and also happy valentine’s day! 
> 
> do I know that the refractory period exists? yes. do I care? absolutely not. 
> 
> hope you enjoy~ (*´ω`*)

doyoung’s first mistake was letting jaehyun push him up against the bedroom door.

letting jaehyun kiss him in the first place was... _more_ debatable, perhaps, as he supposed there was always a chance that the younger would actually keep things pg, but getting pushed up against the door, (or anything, really), meant that things were going to start heating up, and much to doyoung’s dismay, he’s found that once this lovely process begins, he doesn’t seem to be able to maintain the greatest control over himself.

it isn’t necessarily that he makes particularly bad decisions when high on lust, it’s just that he’s a bit sensitive, and perhaps he gets a little,, well, needy...

don’t get him wrong, he’s not really a full on sub or anything, and bottoming has never quite been his thing, nor does he really try to get himself into a headspace like this, it’s just that, he always seems to find himself at one extreme or the other: either completely turned off, or so out-of-his-mind horny he doesn’t even know what to do with himself, and by that point, it just sort of... happens.

it makes him feel a bit selfish, the way he lets things play out when he’s lost in his own desire. he doesn’t mean to be so greedy, practically forcing jaehyun to just let him get off on him, but he has a sneaking suspicion that jaehyun might actually like the position it puts him in more than doyoung initially thought he did.

regardless, though, here they are, doyoung’s back shoved up against his bedroom door, with jaehyun’s lips attached to his, warm tongue prodding at the corners of his mouth and swiping across his bottom lip every now and then just to keep things fresh.

doyoung’s mind is already starting to betray him, fogging up with a hazy form of want, when jaehyun begins trailing his mouth away from his own, making doyoung squirm a little bit when he stops to suck at a sensitive spot just under his jaw, casually slipping his own leg between the smaller’s as he continues his descent towards doyoung’s collar bones.

“so pretty, hyung. you’re always so pretty,” jaehyun murmurs lowly between wet kisses, and doyoung tries not to physically shutter at the praise, because as much as he appreciated it, that much of a reaction might be a little pathetic-looking.

instead, he thinks about how long he’s going to have to wear turtlenecks to cover up the assortment of purplish-reddish bruises he’s sure he’s going to be decorated with by the end of this, but he can’t seem to make himself care about that for long, not when he can feel jaehyun’s hands slipping under his shirt and running up and down his sides, making him shiver.

he tries his hardest to keep his hips still, vaguely wary of jaehyun’s warm thigh between his own, because he knows that once he starts taking advantage of that friction, it won’t be long until it’s all over, so this is the least he can do to try to make it last.

he knows he always comes quickly. of course, jaehyun tells him that it’s cute, that he likes that he’s sensitive, but it’s still embarrassing, to already be losing it when jaehyun’s barely even touched him. It’s one of the reasons why they don’t have actual sex very often. neither of them really enjoy bottoming all that much in the first place, and for all the hard work it takes to prepare for it, it doesn’t seem all that much worth it, especially when doyoung can’t seem to last that long anyway when he tops, and jaehyun always ends up having to get him off separately when he bottoms, the smaller rarely turned on enough by it to come with the younger inside him.

and once again, doyoung is, perhaps fruitlessly, attempting to distract himself from the horny demon slowly taking over his body, letting his mind gloss over on this odd tangent of thoughts. he tries to just subtly enjoy the feelings of jaehyun kissing along his collar bones and caressing his sides, but he’s suddenly pulled out of his slightly mindless bliss by jaehyun’s lips detaching from his neck, his hands slipping a little lower, over his hips, with one then reaching around to rest gently at the small of his back.

“not gonna try to get off, hyung? something wrong?” the taller questions softly, almost teasingly, as he shifts his thigh upward just enough to make doyoung’s breath hitch, and doyoung wants to hate that jaehyun says it like it’s unusual that he isn’t already desperately trying to come, but he just can’t bring himself to, because somewhere in him, he knows that there is some truth to this idea.

He knows he’s hard, straining in his pants pathetically and uncomfortably just in anticipation of what’s supposedly to come, (no pun intended, thank you), and he’s pretty sure with the way jaehyun’s smirking just ever so slightly at him, eyes hooded and lips shiny and red from kissing, that the younger knows too, so he just gives a silent sigh, face flushing and eyes darting away from jaehyun’s taunting gaze as he mumbles in reply,  
“just... didn’t want it to be over yet,” and as the words leave his mouth, he immediately regrets it, because he just knows that jaehyun is going to tease him for this.

“aw, poor baby... worried you’re gonna come too quick?”

called it.

the absolute, just, _shit-eating grin_ on jaehyun’s face is so... doyoung would slap it right off him if he wasn’t so goddamn turned on by the humiliation.

“s-shut up,” he bites out anyway, eyes boring holes into the floor, and he can feel the way his cheeks burn in embarrassment from the patronizing implications of the younger’s comment.

“how many times can you?” jaehyun just asks instead, casually ignoring the older’s flustered demand.  
“h-how many times can i what? come??” doyoung replies, voice giving away his shock at the slightly scandalous inquiry. jaehyun hums in affirmation, thumb brushing back and forth against the older’s hip in a way that doyoung thinks is meant to be comforting, but that only makes him feel smaller. (though that may or may not actually be a good thing.)  
“i-i’m not– i’ve never tried to...” he stutters out, too taken aback to come up with a proper answer, and he glances up just in time to catch the way jaehyun’s smirk grows.  
“well, do you want to find out, then?” the younger proposes, nonchalantly shifting his weight to the other side a little.

at this point, doyoung doesn’t know if he’s physically able to blush any more than he is right now.

“i-i don’t know, are you gonna’ be nice about it?” he forces himself to look up, trying to match the level of calmness jaehyun has retained, and he hates the way his voice still trembles despite his efforts, watching as the taller rolls his eyes, small-but-cheeky grin never leaving his face.  
“oh, come on, hyung. i’ll be nice.”

doyoung takes a quiet breath, attempting to collect himself once again.  
“okay then. show me how many times,” he says after a moment, trying his damn hardest not to sound nervous as he watches the way the dimple in jaehyun’s cheek deepens with his smirk, before the taller leans in to slot their lips back together. he pushes his thigh back up between doyoung’s own where it had slipped down a bit during their little ‘intermission’, and doyoung takes the invitation this time, rolling his hips down into it a bit.

he can’t help the tiny noise that escapes him when jaehyun’s hands pull his body flush against his own, and the need that had already started invading his mind earlier is back full-force, increasing steadily as the rhythm of his hips grinding down against the younger quickens.

it feels nice, his brain supplies uselessly, as if he didn’t already know that it would. of course, it’s sort of warm, and perhaps bit dry with the way they’re so close together and still fully clothed, but the slight roughness of it is still somehow pleasurable.

as jaehyun breaks their kiss for breath, doyoung takes the opportunity to drop his head into the crook of his neck, panting a bit as he starts to rut more carelessly, mind beginning to zero in on getting off.

jaehyun just lets him continue like that, knowing that the older has gotten too needy to stop now. instead, he licks over one of the bruises he had been working on before, and doyoung cries a little at the sensitivity of it, fingers reaching to clutch at the fabric of jaehyun’s t-shirt as he angles his hips a bit differently, harshly rubbing what jaehyun is pretty sure is the head of his cock against his upper thigh through their clothes, and jaehyun can feel the way doyoung shivers at the heat of his breath against his neck.

“gonna come already, hyung?” he asks into the other’s bruised skin, his voice soft, and everything about it only makes doyoung feel messier, as he presses himself relentlessly against him.  
“y-yes i’m— please.” he barely manages the words before he’s doing just that, body shaking as his orgasm washes over him, his hips dragging back and forth weakly in trying to ride it out.  
“there we go... that’s it... good boy...” jaehyun’s  
murmured praises feel warm in his head as he forces himself to keep moving through the sensitivity, tears pricking his eyes and soft noises leaving his lips.

his thrusts become weaker and weaker as his high begins to fade out, and he whimpers when his cock starts to soften a little, because he hasn’t forgotten what they had agreed on. he opens his mouth, wracking his messy brain for what to say, but to his relief, the younger’s voice comes first.  
“are you okay to keep going, or do you want to stop?” jaehyun asks, his hands softening their grip on the smaller’s hips a little.  
“i’m okay,” doyoung breathes out in reply, and he registers jaehyun’s hum of approval from where his head is still buried in the younger’s neck, before his body is being pulled away from the door and thrown down onto his bed instead.

he lets jaehyun pull his shirt and sweatpants off, watching as he does the same to himself and climbs in after him, drawing their bodies together on their sides so their hips line up, and he can’t help the small whimper he emits at the oversensitivity he feels when jaehyun pulls his hips to roll down into his own.

“a-ah, jaehyun, t-that’s...” doyoung chokes, squeezing his eyes shut tight when his still half-hard cock is dragged against jaehyun’s own forming erection through only the thin fabric of their boxers, and his body wants to cringe away, the sensation almost feeling more painful than good, but he tries his hardest to stay put.

“is it too much?” he hears jaehyun ask, hips stuttering as if he couldn’t quite get himself to stop moving right away, and doyoung almost forgets to reply, too distracted by both the hint of jaehyun’s own desperation showing through, as well as the feeling of relief he receives from the brief removal of pressure from his aching dick.

“n-no, i’m fine. keep going, just– give me minute...” he quickly says, shuttering and trying to keep the tears that are threatening to well up in his eyes at bay when the taller leans in to kiss him, pushing his leg more securely between his own and closing the space between their bodies once more.

for the next minute or two, doyoung feels like his brain is melting a little bit, his head ending up back in the crook of jaehyun’s neck and jaehyun lazily kissing at his as they shift and rock together lightly, the joltiness of oversensitivity gradually being replaced with pleasure. he feels himself as he returns to full hardness, the tent of his cock in his boxers rubbing against the younger’s in smallish movements and his breath coming out in small pants next to jaehyun’s ear, and very suddenly, he finds that the mild grinding that had, seemingly just seconds ago, been just enough to bearably reintroduce him to friction, now had him wobbling precariously on the edge of his second orgasm.

“jaehyun, ah-h, ‘m gonna...”

doyoung can vaguely recognize the slur of his own voice, the pathetic pitch of his own noises as his mind floods with absolute bliss, hips moving to drag back and forth in long, desperate strokes against the taller with each wave of pleasure that surges through him.

“mm, good boy, hyung... so good for me...” jaehyun praises him, the words making doyoung feel just that much higher as the younger pulls his body impossibly closer, rocking with him and helping him through his second high. the inside of the older’s boxers have become wet and sticky, creating a subtle but lewd sound as the two move together, silent sobs wracking through doyoung’s overwhelmed body. he can feel the control leaving him, vision blurry and body pliant as he lets himself surrender to jaehyun.

“come on. just do one more, hyung. you can do it,” jaehyun grits softly, the words sounding slightly echoey in doyoung’s overstimulated brain, and all  
he can do is whimper in response, hips jerking at the proximity of their bodies.  
“are you okay to keep going? just tell-,” the younger starts to add, but doyoung shakes his head weakly to cut him off.  
“n-no. keep going. please, i can do one more...” he manages to pant, and he can feel jaehyun’s nose brush gently against his hair.  
“you’re sure?”  
“yes, please, please– just wanna’ come,” doyoung says deliriously, and he just knows he sounds so broken and pathetic, but at this point, all he can think about is how the sooner he pushes past the overstimulation, the sooner he’ll get to experience an orgasm even better than the last one.

so he keeps thinking about that, feeling the vibration of jaehyun’s low hum against his own chest from where they’re pressed together, and he feels so far gone, he barely even registers when jaehyun starts to roughly push and pull his hips to better rut against him, or how his own hips have started moving faster too, already chasing his third high.

his vision is getting fuzzier by the second as he lets jaehyun manhandle his body, doing what he can to help, until everything goes white. the level of pleasure he feels spikes impossibly higher and his body tenses yet again, shaking and shuttering as he comes a third time, hips jolting weakly against the younger’s before he feels his body finally collapse entirely.

he can faintly feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as jaehyun grinds once, twice more against him, before coming himself, rutting against his exhausted body until they’re both completely spent, (though perhaps at _slightly_ differing levels of intensity...)

“good boy... you were so good for me, hyung,”jaehyun’s voice croaks quietly once more through their panting, as he too lets his body relax against the other, loosening the tight hold he had on the older, and a weak, “yours...” is all doyoung can manage, closing his eyes and allowing himself to unwind after what was probably the most intense moment he’d ever spent with jaehyun.

and just maybe,, he wants to try it again... ♡

**Author's Note:**

> well folks, once again, this has been me, projecting ridiculous levels of sensitivity onto innocent kpop boys within scenarios that I should probably not be posting on the internet, but I hope you enjoyed, and come find me on twitter [@injunnings](https://mobile.twitter.com/injunnings)  
> or cc [here](https://curiouscat.qa/injunnings) if you wanna chat or have ideas you wanna share! :D
> 
> thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
